1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the development of a display device that realizes a stereoscopic image display, in other words, a three-dimensional image display device that can display an image which can be three-dimensionally viewed by a user serving as a viewer (a three-dimensional image) has been promoted. For example, the three-dimensional image display device realizes a display of a three-dimensional image by employing binocular parallax. For example, the three-dimensional image display device generates a right eye image and a left eye image. The three-dimensional image display device controls a so-called “barrier unit” that is arranged on a side of a display surface of a display unit on which an image is displayed, thereby performing an adjustment so that the right eye image displayed on the display unit enters a right eye of a user and the left eye image displayed on the display unit enters a left eye of the user. In this way, the three-dimensional image display device realizes the display of a three-dimensional image.
The three-dimensional image display device performs an adjustment so that a right eye image enters a right eye of a user and a left eye image enters a left eye of the user, thereby realizing a display of a three-dimensional image. When positions of the right eye and the left eye of the user who views an image are shifted, for example, there are problems that the right eye image enters the left eye and the user has a feeling of strangeness and an uncomfortable feeling. Therefore, an attempt of maintaining the quality of a three-dimensional image in consideration with a shift in the positions of the right eye and the left eye of the user has been made. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-146221 discloses an image display system that calculates relative positions of a right eye and a left eye of a user with respect to an image display device to generate an image depending on the relative positions of the right eye and the left eye. Japanese Patent Publication No. 3441911 discloses a technique of executing control so that placing of a stripe parallax image of a stereoscopic image displayed in a window is suitable for a display device.
Besides, there is a problem such that, when positions of a right eye and a left eye of a user are moved back and forth, in other words, when the positions of the right eye and the left eye are moved in a direction that the user moves toward or away from a display of a three-dimensional image, it is difficult to execute control of realizing a display of a three-dimensional image.